And there will be no comfort for you
by Linwe Seregon
Summary: And there will be no comfort for you, no comfort to ease the pain of his passing.' A kingdom mourns, an Age ends and the world has already begun to change... (Character Death)


_'And there will be no comfort for you, no comfort to ease the pain of his passing.__But you, my daughter, you will linger on in darkness and in doubt. As nightfall in winter that comes without a star. Here you will dwell, bound to your grief, under the fading trees, until all the world is changed and the long years of your life are utterly spent. There is nothing for you here, only death.'_

_Elrond - The __Two__Towers___

He was gone. Gone.

One moment he was there, then in less than the blink of an eye he was gone.

Her reason, her whole, her soulmate, was no longer there. No more would she wake beside him. Never would she see his smile again, feel the touch of his hand on her skin. How could she carry on without him, how could she live?

Her children sat with her, talking about the times past. The _do you remember_ times. But she couldn't remember. All she knew was that she was alone, alone as she had never been before. She was the last, she was bereft, left behind.

Food and drink were placed in her hands. She was told to sleep, to rest, to bathe. Her daughters dressed her in funeral finery and led her to the place. The place where he, her beloved, would lie, would rest for all eternity. Without her.

His people, and her people now, they all came, heads bowed and faces solemn. They also could not imagine the future. He had always been there, always leading, caring, watching over them. Many had never known the time before the long peace. Her time.

There were those who remembered, who had come to be with her. Her brothers, standing at her side, silent, supporting, incredulous that this had finally happened. And friends, friends from the great war, weeping that the end had finally come.

His knights arrived, heads bowed, treading slowing in unison as if reluctant to carry their burden to its final resting place, under the stone, the likeness which had been so lovingly worked. His body was lowered with reverence into the stone sarcophagus. Words of praise, of love, of longing were spoken, then they all turned, turned to her.

She stepped forward and with care placed a single bloom from the white tree to rest for all eternity on his breast.

'_Namárië, melmanya**[]**.'_

The perfume filled air, as his love had filled her. Her resolve broke and she collapsed; weeping, pleading.

'_Le garo gwannathicb nim,_ _Im polë hirë tië!**[†]**'_

Strong hands lifted her and bore her away but still she head the sound, the sound of the end, the great stone lid being lowered into place. Then she finally understood, understood all that her father had told her. This was the end, there was nothing more for her. She was lost and alone.__

Her children came to her. Her son, Eldarion- and she could see in his eyes the realisation that he had taken on the burden. All the hopes and dreams were now his to carry forward. She spoken with him, she spoke of many things. Of their love, of their pride in him. Of his father's decision to leave when he did. And they wept.

Old friends came and begged her to go with them. To the sea for the final sailing. But she shook her head. She would remain, she had given up that right. She would stay and face her destiny alone.

Time passed, autumn came, the leaves fell and coated his tomb. Still she mourned, her tears now long shed. Her children grew old and passed the burden on to their children. Still she remained. Grieving.

Finally, when the world was beginning to change again, she left. She left the city and wandered. Travelling through a changed land, where once were mighty forests now barren fields, where once tall and graceful buildings stood now less than ruins. Until at last she came to the golden forest, but no longer golden for all that had been gained was now lost. There she dwelt under the trees until the winter came. When _mellryn_ leaves were falling but spring was still a way off she took herself to Cerin Amroth, and lay herself down. And died. And there the handmaidens of Elentári[‡] laid the green turf over her and she was no longer remembered in the land of men.

She was so weary, too tired to go on carrying the burden. The green turf between the trees looked so soft, so restful, she lay upon it, just to rest for a while, for she knew that there was no hope for her. She rested her head on her arms and closed her eyes. She felt herself drifting as if towards sleep. It would be good to sleep, to dream, to remember happier times. She surrendered herself to slumber, surrounded it seemed by gentle clouds. She smiled as she remembered the gentle touch of a hand on her face. The taste of him on her lips. It all seemed too real. She opened her eyes. The sun was shining onto her face. She closed them again. Then a voice, so well remembered, calling her, calling her to him.

'_Tolan nim brennil. Tolan nim nîn meleth.**[§]**'_

Again she opened her eyes. There bending over her, his hand tenderly stroking her face, was her love, her reason, her Aragorn. He smiled.

'Welcome, my love. You have kept me waiting for an age. Will you not join me now?'

She shook her head. Such a beautiful dream, but soon she would wake.

'Come.' He pulled her to her feet. She gazed around in wonder. There were tall white buildings, and far off she could see green fields and forests.

'Come.' Now he was pulling her, pulling her towards the courtyard of one of the buildings.

'Where?' she asked.

'Come.' He was laughing now. 'Many are waiting to greet you.'

They stepped through into a beautiful courtyard. A fountain bubbled in the corner with a merry voice all its own. Then she heard the sound of a harp and a sweet voice singing, a voice she recalled from her childhood. Turning, she saw that she had heard correctly. Her mother was there, sitting at the feet of a tall elf playing a harp. She blinked. The elf was her father. He never played once _naneth**[]**_ had left for the Havens. She smiled at them all. Such a wonderful dream!

'I don't think she quite realises what's happened yet.' Another familiar voice. 'Well, haven't you a hug for your old friend Gandalf?'

She nodded and moved into his arms with a vague feeling of detachment. Everything was a it should be; the feel of the cloth on her face, the smell, the sound of his heart beating as she rested her head on his chest. It was all too real. It was so unfair, so cruel of the Valar to treat her so. She began to cry.

'Come now, child, there are no need for tears here. There is no need to cry now. You are safe. You are home.'

'It's all just a dream,' she whispered into his chest. The same chest that had heard so many whispered secrets.

'A dream? Oh no, not a dream. You've finally woken. Don't you understand where you are? Look!'

She stepped away from his chest and looked around her. There were the white buildings, the far green country and the sun shining in the clear blue sky. There were her _ada _and _nana. _There was Aragorn and standing behind him was Eldarion. She turned around. There was Legolas Greenleaf, and Gimli Glòin's son looking as hale as the first day she had seen him stamping into the courtyard of Rivendell. Standing not far off was another figure, somewhat smaller than the rest. As he approached she saw that it was Sam, Samwise Gamgee.

'It's a bit of shock isn't it? It took me nearly a week to finally work out what had happened. But it _is_ true. You're not dreaming Lady Arwen. It _is_ real.'

She turned in disbelief to Aragorn,

'Is it true, am I really here with you? But _ada,_ and _nana_, you should be in the Havens.'

Aragorn smiled, 'Do you really think that the Valar would be so cruel as to separate those who truly love? All you love and who loved you and others are here. All who have felt love in their hearts, who have felt that loss, who have suffered and borne the burden of love are here. This is as it should be. This is as the Valar made the world to be. To be of love, and with love. There will be no partings now. You are safe.' And he pulled her into the strong circle of his embrace. 'In my arms.[††]'

_Fin_

* * *

[] Farewell my love.

[†] You have left me, I am lost.

[‡] The Star Queen

[§] Come to me my lady. Come to me my love.

[] mother

[††] With thanks to Annie Lennox and Fran Walsh.


End file.
